


Teenagers

by ForeverPastDead



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Awkward!Frank, Bullying, Depression, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverPastDead/pseuds/ForeverPastDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has always admired Gerard by afar. Of course Gerard being<br/>Ultimately popular and having a boyfriend, Frank doesn’t stand a chance.<br/>But what Frank doesn’t know is how much his Gee really<br/>Loves him. The only other thing<br/>Stopping them from happiness is Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Always The Mornings

***Frank***

 

“Ung –uh *groan* fuck yeah Gee, oh god yeah right ther –“

“FRANK ANTHONY IERO!”

I suddenly wake up to the sound of my mother banging on the door to wake me up. –Sigh- it was only a dream. Of course it was a fucking dream, Gerard wouldn’t get an inch near me. Unless of course it was to-oh-well-I-don’t-know BEAT ME THE FUCK UP! Sadly, I was okay with that, either way I still had to like it or not. He was popular, I wasn’t. He had a boyfriend, I just kept wishing he was mine to begin with. 

I soon enough decide it’s time I needed a shower but holy fucking shit was it cold. Normally I wouldn’t be taking a shower in the morning but seeing that I did leak the pre-come into my boxers, I didn’t want to go to school reeking of horniness or even desperation. I didn’t want another reason for MY beautiful Gee to beat me up. 

 

7:13 a.m. Okay I had about 45 minutes to take a shower, get my shit together, and walk myself to school. 

A quick 10 minute shower is all it takes to withdraw my desperation smell off. I sprint towards my room and quickly change into my uniform. I brush out my Mohawk into a decent position. 

7:38 a.m. It’s a 15 minute walk. Oh fuck yeah I am so not totally gonna be late today, fuck you gym teacher!

 

-The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You’re never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you’re troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did-

 

-Sigh- this song is amazing just wonderful but my voice doesn’t really match it, this song is somewhat soft core ish and let’s face it I’m more of a screamer. A perfect song for a perfect voice too bad it clearly wasn’t meant for me. I manage to make it to school with about 5 minutes to get to my locker and get to the class. I see Ray in the distance walking. 

 

“Ray!” I manage to yell over the whole students-trying-to-get-to-class commotion. 

“Frank hurry we still gotta walk to the locker and get to class before coach makes us run another mile.”

“Fuck, I hate the stupid gym teacher.”

“Who doesn’t but hurry I already have my changing uniform I’m just waiting for you.”

“Y’know what just go on head on out I’ll just meet you at gym Ray.”

~

I get to my locker with about 2 minutes left. Oh dear lord so help me get to gym on time. I get my clothes and start heading off towards the gym, I wish I could’ve gotten there earlier. I feel the tap of a cold, smooth, and milky white hand. I knew it wasn’t Ray’s from the moment it laid a single finger on me. These pair of hands could only belong to one person and that person was none other than Gerard-fucking-Way!

“Hiya Fairy dust!”

Oh no I know where this is going. Of course this will only lead to one proper thing happening.

“Uh hi- Gerard.” Fuck he starts smirking once he realizes how scared I am of him. I mean for fucks sake I can even notice the shakiness in my voice.

“Well lookie here, I guess we’re both gonna be late to class. Now explain one thing to me fairy dust.”

“What is it Gerard?” Fuck Frank get a hold of yourself. Here you are about to get fucking beat up to pieces and all you’re fucking managing to do is answer his question. Fucking no! You should be running for your life!

“Why is it that you make everyone in this fucking school look so disgusting looking, horrible is more like it.”

“But… but… I don’t understand Gerard.”

An evil chuckle made it seem he was already frustrated with me because next thing I knew I was being slammed against the lockers. Oh Gerard how I wish you were slamming into me a different way – fuck Frank – no this isn’t time to be day dreaming. The guy you love is practically gonna beat the shit out of you and all you’re doing is fantasizing. Fuck you puberty! Or better yet fuck you Gerard! I look over to Gerard and he has his hands raised, about to punch me. Oh god no, why Gee, just why? *WHAM!* It’s a direct hit to my face. I collapse to the ground. Gerard has nice soft hands but dear lord when he punches, he really punches. 

 

“MR. IERO MR. WAY, what is the meaning of this?”

 

What the actual fuck? Can this dickface not notice that um HELLO!!! I’m on the motherfucking floor while the douche bag of the guy that I love is in front of me perfectly fine! What did you fucking think we were doing? Playing fucking patty cake and afterwards suck each other off and maybe possibly masturbate. Totally I can see this shit happening, “Dude let’s play patty cake you’ll be on the floor so you can suck me off once were done. Its gonna be a blast, fucking put sprinkles on that Patty bitch.” Uh I don’t fucking think so this sexy motherfuker is gonna beat me up relentlessly. And you’re still asking “What’s the meaning of this?” Fucking dick I swear! Instead of this well thought and meaningful response I have the boy of my dreams respond.

 

“Oh nothing coach, just making small talk.”

“Well I hope this ‘small talk’ was important because the two of you just earned one mile and a half for being late and having your small talk.”

“Yes sir.” We both managed to say in unison.

~

“Let’s go let’s go Iero and Way c’mon you two pick up the pace. Enough with this crap, I’ve seen 12 year old girls run faster than the both of you put together.”

God fucking, shit goddamn it! How I hate this old whiney good for nothing son of a whorey bitch! Shit doesn’t like the way I fucking you try running a mile  
and a half or better yet teach me how to run faster you fat fuck… Oh wait, he’s the fucking gym teacher. Still, motherfucker try running a fucking mile with smoker’s lungs. I don’t think so! Not only that but having to run side by side next to my harasser or also known as Gee. This shit wasn’t equipped for a midget like myself. 

“Keep running fairy wouldn’t want coach to get mad at us now would we?” I look to my left, god this creature is just fucking perfect. 

“-Pant- Just –pant- leave –pant- me –pant- alone.”

“Not gonna happen Fairy dust, you’re mine to control and I will do whatever I please with you.”

And what does Gee exactly mean by that?

 

***Gerard***

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck I am so gonna be late to gym. Oh no, I can’t deal with another detention.”

“Chill out babe it’s just gym the fleecy old fag bag won’t do anything but make you run just a bit more you’re worrying about nothing my love.”

“I hope you’re right Bert.”

“I am Gee baby but I can’t walk you to class today sorry I’m the one that really can’t be late to class.”

“Fine I’ll just meet you at lunch time okay.”

 

~

I leave Bert and start heading off towards the gym doors. I really had no intensions into being late to gym but there are a few exceptions I am willing to take. One being ditching class and having a one on one day with my amazing Bertie. The other being harassing my poor little Frankie… We’re both gonna be late to class, since we are might as well make all of this into good use. 

“Hiya Fairy dust!” 

“Uh hi- Gerard.” God, this kid is too funny. I mean I know I intimidate him but really Frank grow some fucking balls already. Yup, I will seriously have fun with this kid my day couldn’t get any better. 

“Well lookie here, I guess we’re both gonna be late to class. Now explain one thing to me fairy dust.”

“What is it Gerard?”

“Why is it that you make everyone in this fucking school look so disgusting looking, horrible is more like it.”

“But… but… I don’t understand Gerard.”

I look at him straight dead in the eye, he’s clueless awww how cute. No really that’s too adorable, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do. Without hesitation my “innocent” smile turns into the evil grin I am able to pull off. I see as he’s trying to get away from me but that’s not such a smart idea seeing that well he is in front of a pair of lockers. I love seeing Frank being intimidated by me he’s so scared I can literally have him do whatever I want with him. I immediately win this ‘fight’ and push Frank up against the lockers since Frank was caught off guard as soon as the impact hit him he slid down the lockers leaving me looking at him down with satisfaction. I was about to kneel in front of him to let him know that this was far from done when we get a sudden surprise from the gym teacher. 

 

“Well I hope this ‘small talk’ was important because the two of you just earned one mile and a half for being late and having your small talk.”

“Yes sir.”

 

~

 

Fuck, do I seriously hate running. I mean c’mon we were fucking late by 5 stupid fucking minutes and this dick wad is seriously making me run a mile and a half. Talk about fucking cruelty. One thing I wouldn’t have pegged is Frank to be the running type, I mean shorty’s got running skills. But soon enough Frank starts getting tired and runs a little slower leaving me to catch up with him, perfect. 

“Keep running fairy wouldn’t want coach to get mad at us now would we?” I look to my left, god this creature is just fucking perfect. 

“-Pant- Just –pant- leave –pant- me –pant- alone.”

“Not gonna happen Fairy dust, you’re mine to control and I will do whatever I please with you.”

“Please Gerard just leave me –pant- the fuck alone!”

“Oh Fairy when will you learn that I don’t take requests I just give them out.”

~

 

After a period of 20 harsh minutes running Frank and I finally manage to be done with our mile and a half and can finally have the period off. I walk into the locker room expecting Frank to be gone already luckily he’s just finishing getting ready. I start walking up to Frank I notice that running made him sweat right through his uniform. I couldn’t help but lick my lips in anticipation it’s true I have a boyfriend and all but who said Bert had to find out. Coming back into reality I grab the waist band of his boxer’s slightly pull them up and let it go for it to snap back onto Frankie’s sweaty back. 

“*Yelp*.” Frank quickly turns around to face me and try and run away from me. 

“Nice tramp stamp Iero.” I smirk back to him. 

“Please don’t call it that.” I see his lips quiver in fear. 

“Oh Fairy dust don’t be so modest we all know it’s your tramp stamp.”

“Please just leave me alone Gerard.” I couldn’t really hear what he was trying to say since it was a whisper. 

I’m starting to get closer to Frank (seductively.) “And if I don’t what are you gonna do about it Fairy dust?”

The bell soon enough starts to ring catching me off guard. Frank takes this as a chance to run away from me and head off into the newly crowded hallways. 

“You can run all you want Fairy dust, just know I will always find you. Hiding isn’t gonna do anything.” Something had overcome me and I had no idea why I said that out loud into the open world. 

~


	2. Perfect Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry the perfect classroom for an explosion to erupt.

***Frank***

 

“He did what?” Ray screamed in my ear as we’re making our way to the lunch area. 

“Shh. Ray keep your voice down I don’t want the whole world knowing what was happening today.”

“Frankie, Frankie, Frankie how do you not expect for the word to get out when hello? It’s Gerard-fucking-Way you were caught with!”

“Ray C’mon it’s not like we were caught doing anything wrong.”

“By what you’re telling me Frank if word does get out that’s not how Bert is gonna take it.”

“Don’t worry about it Ray, Bert’s not gonna find out because the only ones that know about this is you, me, and Gerard. I highly doubt that Gerard is going to mention anything like that to Bert anyways.”

“Ehh, don’t be so sure about that Frank, I mean Bert and Gerard are together for a reason. That reason being that they completely are just a bunch of whores. No offense or anything.”

“None taken.”

I know this might sound so pathetic (even though I clearly am) but I was kinda sorta hoping Gerard would’ve ran after me when we were in the locker room. I can honestly say it was hard controlling myself back there. I mean have you fucking seen Gerard? His fiery red passion hair makes his natural pale skin and crimsy hazel eyes stand out. I actually very surprised I didn’t get a boner, I did feel the pit stomach feeling though. 

 

The day dragged on long and very boring. I was looking forward to my next class. Not only did I have Ray and Gerard (Bert included) in there but I totally kicked ass in chemistry. It wasn’t the chemistry I hoped for but I could always change that.  
I walked into the class and took my normal routine. Grabbed a seat nest to Ray and began chatting amongst ourselves.

 

*Teacher clears throat*

 

“Alright class C’mon now settle down let me take roll and we’ll start discussing our new unit which we will start off with a group project.”

“Alright now may I please get group 5 started with Ray, Frank, Gerard, and Michael.”

“*groans* It’s Mikey, Mikey. M-I-K-E-Y simple as that!”

“Well with that attitude Mr. Younger-Way I got it crystal clear, now please take a seat with Mr. Toro and Mr. Iero.”

“Mr. Wentz can’t I switch with Ray or Frank? I don’t really want to be in group 2.” Of course Bert was gonna start bitching! My question is when doesn’t he?

“I’m afraid not Bert I classified your groups based on the knowledge and skill you placed in your last project but I’m sure you and Gerard will survive a couple of minutes apart.”

 

BOOM! Bitch and that was Mr. Wentz’s way of saying that you my lovely Bertie boy are a huge butt fuck. You’re so up Gerard’s ass you’re fucking failing and don’t even know it. But of course Mr. Wentz being a teacher and the nicest fucker in this world isn’t allowed to say that so oh well we’ll settle into the next big thing. Calling you a dumbass with style.

 

Oh my god I’ve only realized one thing, I am in a fucking CHEMISTRY group with Gerard, take that Bert!

“Alright boys we’ll since your grades are fair enough I want to give you all a challenge. I want you guys to create the hand warmers.”

 

~

 

I honestly half expected Gerard to blow off our group assignment and go off with Bert. Luckily he didn’t as a matter of fact he was the one that had to keep myself, Ray, and even Mikey concentrated. 

 

“Hey guys I think we still need more materials I’ll just go to the lab closet and get them. Be back in a bit.” I happily chirp this project is going to fucking blow!

 

As I walk into the closet I realize the materials needed are at the top of the shelves. Fuck my midget self! Luckily there’s a step stool nearby. 

I probably should’ve noticed/checked that this wasn’t the securest step stool. 

I get on top of it and reach out to get a magnifying glass so far my luck one of the legs decided to snap on me. 

“*yelp.*”

“Gotcha!”

I somehow managed to fall straight into Gerard’s arms, oh well no harm done.

“I knew you’d be having trouble with the materials.”

“I had no problem I already have the magnifying glass for the hand warmers. Can you please step aside so I can go back?”

“Oh Fairy dust, let’s ditch that project. Why don’t we find a new project keep the same idea and find something else to warm.”

I’m confused by this. No really, I am. Gerard is obviously pleased by this, without warning of any sorts he soon grabs a hold of my crotch.

“Oh dear lord!” I breathe (moan) out. 

Both of us seemed so concentrated into what we were doing we never realized Bert had walked right in. 

“YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE!” 

 

~

 

***Gerard***

 

I have no idea what got into me. I just had this sudden urge to feel Frank’s crotch. His sweet innocence just made me want to be the first one to ever give him pleasure. I didn’t expect Bert to parade in. 

 

“YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE!” 

 

“B… B… Bert I can explain. Baby calm down.”

“How dare you Fairy fuck, how dare you try and get into MY BOYFRIEND’S pants?! And Gerard how dare YOU let this happen! If you were planning to fuck someone  
else at least have the fucking decency to get someone better fucking looking than this pathetic freak!”

“Bert, baby please try to calm down.”

I’m surprised Frank was keeping his total cool during this. Nope, never mind scratch that I look over to my left and see his lips start quivering in fear, typical. 

“As for you, you stupid bitch.” I see Bert go into full on swing with his hands towards Frank. 

The impact made Frank stumble backwards. The shelves made a rocking noise as if the materials would fall, Frank not left behind dropped the magnifying glass and fell on the ground with the materials along. 

Bert approaches Frank dangerously, every step he makes made Frank shrivel up in a ball. 

“*kick* You *kick* leave *kick* my *kick* boyfriend *kick* alone! *kick*”

All three of us remain still when we see Mr. Wentz throw open the chemistry supply closet door open. 

“Mr. McCracken and Mr. Way what’s the meaning of this?”

Oh great another ass fuck with that question! Seriously, I mean is it really that hard to fucking choose another sentence to start interrogating teenagers with? Like maybe possible a little, “Hello good sermons, I see there’s some trouble here. Let’s get to the bottom of this like good civilians.” But fucking no, this dip shit went with an obvious cliché ass sentence.

 

Without a doubt Bert’s the first one to start talking.

“Mr. Wentz, this is all Fair – I mean Frank’s fault. I came back here with Gerard so he can help me reach some things since Y’know I’m kinda short. And Frank just comes in and starts attacking me for no apparent reason. I mean I had to use self defense right I just had to do what I had to do.”

“That was no excuse to start having a fight in the material room out of all the places in this school to fight. Jesus guys, look at the mess you’ve created. I will not tolerate this, no, not when we’re having a lab assignment. All three of you to the office, NOW!”

“But – but.”

“Now Frank!”

 

The walk to the office was fucking weird as hell. I had Frank looking scared out of his mind on my right side and Bert on my left trying to control his temper and make himself look like the innocent one.

I never meant to do that with Frank I mean I can’t like the kid, right? I beat him up constantly, I’m wrecking his social life inside of school and maybe possibly outside as well. 

Fuck this, this was all too much to think about especially with my boyfriend not even 10 feet away. 

At the office all three of us get silence and separated by the old naggy saggy titties of a secretary. The only other thing running over my mind was the fact that I’ve been caught with Frank doing the unexplainable. Lord knows what Bert might try and do to me. 

The door to the principal’s office springs open and a very mean looking and angry Mr. Smith comes out. 

“I wanna know what happened in the chemistry supply closet and I wanna know now!”

“It’s all Frank’s fault!” Bert blurts out from where he’s sitting down. 

“What no, that’s a lie.” Frank starts protesting.

“No, he’s the one lying Mr. Smith. Frank Iero attacked me and all I had to use was self defense nothing more or less than that.”

“Mr. Way you’re awfully quiet about this, what do you have to say for yourself. Who was it the one that caused the problem?”

“Bert’s right Mr. Smith, Frank started this. Bert was only using self defense, the only one to blame would be Frank sir.”

“Gerard that’s a lie and you know this!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH MR. IERO IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!”

“Yes sir.” *Sniff, sniff* Frank walks through the doors and disappears in the office. I swear if you could hear a person’s heart break I’d be right now. I was the whole cause of this, the one to truly blame. Instead someone else was taking my place.

A couple minutes of yelling and not so quiet phone calls a crying Frank reappears through the doors. I swear I’d kick myself if I could. Hurt myself the way I’m hurting Frank.

“The suspension starts off as of today Mr. Iero please leave the premises. You are no longer allowed here, not for the next 3 days anyways.”

“*sniff, sniff* I understand sir.”

Frank’s destruction was all on me. A month ago I would have been pleased with my actions. Today I felt like a son of Hitler a cruel passionate ass fuck. Who deliberately fucks with people destroys them and makes people adore him when he clearly can’t love himself. Is it safe to say I’m moving past Bert and finding out Frank will help me ‘mature?’

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Pete were finally introduced! Horray ^o^ This was an early update but considering I didn't sleep a whole lot and did most of my 'ideas' during my classes I managed to finish it. Oh well no harm done. Anyways, um probably not gonna be updating this anytime soon I'm working on other works .-. Fair enough right? Well hope you guys enjoyed.  
> <3 Stephanie <3


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's broken and it's all Gerard's fault.

***Frank***

 

I can’t believe it. I really can’t believe it. I fucking refuse to believe this. How could this have happened to me? Seriously, I really didn’t deserve any of this. NONE OF THIS! I didn’t deserve the fact that Gerard seduced me against my own fucking will. I didn’t deserve the fact that Bert had walked tight in and with a instead of oh well I don’t know actually ask what had happened, beat me to my shred. I didn’t deserve the fact that Gerard had lied about all of this to be with a guy he practically doesn’t like anymore. I didn’t deserve the fact that I got blamed for everything that had happened and the only one to pay the consequence was me. Fuck high school!

I didn’t know what there was to expect when I got home. I knew for a fact that my mother wouldn’t be asking what had happened. Because let’s get this shit cleared out, what parent decides to ever believe their kid instead of the principal, NO ONE! 

My walk home took longer than it usually should have, I kept dreading seeing my mother and facing her.

 

~

 

-Sleep, sleep, sleep- Please all I want to do is sleep, peaceful and sound full sleep.

The car headlights are beginning to appear in the drive way, my mother is home….

At the sound of the car door slamming I run up the stairs, into the room, and hide in my closet. No, I’m not ready for this, not today please. 

“FRANK ANTHONY IERO, I know for a fact that you’re here, come out and receive your punishment you piece of shit!” 

I go further and further into my closet hoping and praying that her state of mind will just make her go to sleep. 

I hold my breath hoping it would help me stay hidden so far my luck was fucked…

The door to my closet sprung open, I caught a glimpse of the half drunken bottle of tequila in my mother’s hand. It’s one of those nights. 

“Get out of there you fucking wimp,” She pulls me out harshly by my Mohawk creating much pain in my skull. “You wanna fucking fight in school. Have your school call me and embarrass me at my work, I’ll fucking give you something for you to embarrass me with.”

“No mom, please don’t – it wasn’t my fault I swear please mom you’re drunk, go to bed… Please.” I hysterically cry out hoping she’ll go off and rest happily. 

“You fucking wimp, you’re a disgrace to this family being a fag is all you’re ever gonna be good in doing. What good was it to keep you, you’re fucking dad ended up walking out on us!”

“Mom please you’re really hurting me, please mom.”

“This is fucking life Frank when are you gonna wake up and realize this?”

Soon, I will soon wake up for something beautiful to take me somewhere else.

I black out, I couldn’t anymore. The first punch was bearable. The second hit caused so much pain physically and emotionally. I probably should be used to this by now, but I can’t. This is my mother hitting me, my mother. The woman that’s meant to love me like no other person in this world.

I wake up my body full on in pain. Dried blood is scattered all over the floor. I glance at the clock in my nightstand 2:19 a.m. Of course the world was still going to keep moving on. Then it hit me – Gerard, Gerard’s life was still going on. I didn’t care that I was suspended, what hurted me the most was the fact that Gerard had lied. Lied to cover up for Bert, when it seemed he had no interest in Bert what-so-ever! Gerard was the first one that initiated the move onto me not the other way around. I was beginning to think he was slightly in like with me; that went to the fucking drain!

With enough energy I still manage to have I get up and head on off towards the bathroom. I get to the bathroom lock myself and look under the sink and start looking for the only relief there would be. A nice wonderful cold blade. This is my way of life…

(Bleed so you know you’re alive. Cut so you know the pain is real. Starve yourself so there’s a sign of life. And finally let the tears flow because you know you’re heartbroken.)

~The pathetic ways of Frank Iero~

I place the blade on my left wrist and slide it straight across, not caring if I could cut a vein or not. Probably the best thing that would happen at this moment, 5 new cuts for 5 new reasons the world hates me. 1) I’m a faggot, everybody hates faggots. 2) Its my fault my dad left my mom. 3) My mother hates her only kid. 4) Bert is superior to me and will easily control my life. 5) I am in love with Gerard-fucking-Way!

 

Stop thinking about it Frank, this is pathetic already.

I go down the stairs and pick up my jacket to go outside. There’s only one place that makes me feel happy and safe. The old abandon park. I love this park I remember how my dad would get early home from work and take me to the park to play. The best moments of my life. 

Sitting in those swing sets brought back those amazing and wonderful memories. I loved my life back then, it was perfect.

“Frankie?” I quickly (scared the fuck out) turn around and meet myself with a pair of perfect hazel eyes. 

“Gerard?”

~

 

***Gerard***

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Care to fucking explain what happened in there Gerard Arthur Way!”

“Bert baby try to calm down I can assure you nothing really happened, I swear.”

“Nothing fucking happened Gerard! Fuck that, no you’re fucking wrong Gerard! Something did happen, or else you’re stupid fucking little ‘Fairy’ wouldn’t have been moaning like the fucking bitch that he is!”

“It’s not my fucking fault I’m fucking irresistible! I can’t fucking help it if Fairy fuck finds me hot and wanted me, fuck Bert!”

“Not your fault, I don’t fucking think sass ass! Your hand was touching that nasty floppy ass crotch! What do you fucking call that?”

“Fuck I don’t have time for this, you need to go before I lose my mind.”

“Always the same fucking shit Gerard, always!”

Yeah, yeah it’s the same fucking problem every time. But all in honesty it’s true, I can’t really control myself around beautiful fucking people. It’s one of my many fucking weakness, right next to being a jacket whore and a actual whore!

Bert knew about this. Hell, the whole fucking school knew that Gerard Way is a whore not to be messed with unless we’re both on the same page and playing by the same fucking rules. I have no fucking idea why Bert would get all pippy about this? This is how we choose to have a relationship. 

I can’t actually break up with him, because in the end of the day I kinda may actually like Bert. We both have so many similarities it’s like we were ‘meant’ to be soul mates. 

~

*knock, knock, knock*

“Hey – uh – Gee do you think I can come in?”

I’m woken up from my nap. Ugh fuck this. 

“What,” I hiss and open the door at the same time. My eyes meet up with a very startled looking Mikey. “What Michael, what could you possibly want?”  
That was probably one of the harshest tones I’ve ever used with Mikey but today was just complete and utterly shit! *Sarcastic* Oh excuse me, I did not fucking realize its National Everyone Is Out To Get Gerard Day!

 

“Wow Gee, just cause Bert found you cheating on him with Frank in the chemistry closet doesn’t mean you gotta be a douche with me!”

“How can I fucking help you?”

I see as Mikey clenches his jaw. “Listen, I just came here to tell you what ever the fuck happened in Wentz’s class it better not fucking happen again and I mean it Gerard.”

“Oh and if it does happen what is liddo Mikey gonna do about it?” 

“I don’t have to do anything about it cause by all means the whole school knows you’re a whore, nothing about you is ever a mystery. The thing I will do ‘something about is my fucking grade in chemistry. Now do me a favor and don’t fuck up the project not everyone has to be dragged down with you.” Fuck he’s done it this time. I mean half of the things he’s said is right. But does the fucker really have to recite my life? Was the fucking smirk necessary? No, of course it fucking wasn’t. Oh Mikey, Mikey, Mikey you’ve really out done yourself now. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!”

“Gerard watch your language in the house!”

“Well watch how you’re fucking brat decides to talk to me!”

“Gerard, what has gotten into you this day?”

“Nothing, fuck just leave me alone!” 

I get my coat and head off towards the front door ignoring both my mother’s and fathers hysterical calls.

 

~

 

The thing you have to just HAVE to love about Jersey, is that half of the people that work in the bars are too stupid to ever Id you. Which is why I had decided to go to the bar after a ‘small’ argument with my so called family.

After a couple (8 shots and 4 beers) I decided it was about time to start heading off. I mean fuck, it was already 1 a.m. I am so gonna be dead once I get home. Long live the reckless and the brave (or better known as the drunk and stupid.) 

I’m trying so hard not to sway as much while I’m walking back home. I don’t need to get scratches on my arm just because I was too drunk to walk straight. And I certainly don’t need tickets for being an underage alcoholic user and public intoxication. Nope, certainly can’t have that. It’s really not that scary walking back home at almost 2 in the fucking morning. It’s actually kinda relaxing. Nobody is around to mug you for wearing band tees and skinnies (tighter than the girls of course.) I can get used to this. 

I come to a stop when I realize holy fucking shit, I know this park! I love this park, it’s the pedophile park, meaning no one ever comes here, score! Shit, I’m not alone. Probably a drunkie that has nowhere else to go if he has liquor he officially became my new best friend. The closer I get the more I realize it isn’t a drunkie but someone I officially now. 

“Frankie?” I see how he jumps in shock that someone else is here in the park with him. 

“Gerard?”

I have no idea what got into me but the next thing I knew I was pulling Frank into an all on out bear hug. “Oh Frankie, I am so sorry baby really I am.”

“Fuck off Gerard, don’t fucking call me Frankie or baby when we’re clearly not ANYTHING just leave me alone already isn’t that so fucking hard to understand! All you fucking do to me is humiliate me to later on have your boyfriend beat me up. To then lie to the principal to cover up for your boyfriend who was the one to blame. Just fucking leave me alone!”

“You don’t understand –hiccup- I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“Oh please sing me another opera will yah.”

“No, but –hiccup- I’m really telling you the truth Frankie.”

“Gerard are you okay, you don’t look good?”

He’s right one minute I was trying to talk to him face to face. The next thing I know words are slurring out and I can’t find out what in the hell I’m managing to say to Frank. And the last thing would be I’m trying hard not to puke in Frank’s face.

“Gerard we need to get you home, where do you live?”

“No, no, no Frankie anywhere else but home.”

~

I’m walking (leaning up against) with Frank back to his place I’m guessing. I certainly didn’t want to go home and another thing is I didn’t really know how to describe the directions to Frank back to my place. So many streets, blocks, and alleys no I can’t talk at this moment. We soon enough start walking over a very nice looking house it’s on the ‘ugly’ side of the town but his house is prettier compared to the other.

“Gerard once we get inside please try not making so much noise.”

“I’ll –hiccup- try.”

I see him hesitate a moment before inserting the key and taking me inside the nice warm house. We head on up towards the stairs and into his room.

“Here you can sleep in my bed I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

“Okay, and Frankie…”

“Yes Gerard.”

“Thank you.” I didn’t get to hear his response since after I hit the bed I immediately crashed.

~

(The Morning After)

“FRANK, WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Mom, I can explain it’s not what you think really.”

“Not what I think, what the fuck do you know what I think?”

“Mom please he’s just my friend.”

“YOU HAVE A FRIEND?”

I don’t know what was more terrifying. The fact that Frank’s mom knew I was here or Frank’s mom in general. For a woman she really had a voice built up in her. I mean seriously the military could really use her voice. 

“Mom please no!”

“You wanna be fucking someone in my house you’ll get what you fucking deserve!”

I know, I know I should’ve probably get up on off the bed and try to stop this. This isn’t Frank’s fault, it’s my fault, yet again. But I can’t come down to my senses and make my feet aware that I need to fucking get up and help Frank. A quick scream from Frank pierces my heart. He’s crying, he’s fucking begging his mother to stop to listen to him. She’s not listening, instead she’s screaming out harsher words and just making the situation worse and worse. 

“Fucking pig, you and that other faggot better not be here when I get back.” The last words she tells Frank before storming off I’m assuming. I hear the loud crash of a door and realize she finally left. I still can’t manage to get up from the bed. 

A minute or so the stairs creek making it aware that Frank is ascending the stair case.

Frank walks in looking broken. A busted lip and a black eye starting to form. The beating Bert and I give him are shameful compared to his mother’s. Frank is hurting at home and in school and all of this is my fault and only mine’s.

I couldn’t help but let a tear escape, “I’m so sorry Frankie.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a little longer than what I intended /.\ But anyways.... I'm sorry Frank :c Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I'll try to make these next few updates more sooner.  
> <3 Stephanie <3


	4. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has found a new place where he's safe.

***Frank***

 

I don’t know what there was to expect when I was walking up the stairs towards my room, surely Gerard wasn’t fucking deaf and could’ve heard that! He’s probably thinking of a way to figure out how to tell the whole school of my house situation. I wouldn’t be surprised either way, he’s so determined into destroying every single part of my social life this wouldn’t be any different. 

Each step I make towards my room I start regretting. 

Why did I even bring Gerard to my house? I could’ve just left the guy stranded in the park like the many times he’s left me stranded somewhere. But then no, I realized I loved this kid and was determined to be a better person than him. Even if it meant coming out of my comfort zone and taking him to one place I’d once had called my home. 

I open the door and a crying Gerard is revealed, “I’m so sorry Frankie.”’

“What are you talking about Gerard?” The more I talked the more it hurt to move my lip. I already knew how my mom could punch but this time my ‘faggot ways’ infuriated her more causing more damage than the usual.

“What am I talking about, Frank you just got beat up nearly to your death! This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have come here. This was a mistake on my behalf, but Frank since when has this been happening to you.”

“Since when is this your business. Look Gerard I don’t know if you remember anything from last night, but what I told you I meant it. I’m not your baby and I’m clearly not your Frankie. Why would you care if my mother beats me up, when *cough, cough* you’re no better.” Never in a million years did I ever think I’d be talking to the almighty Gerard like that. But something in me made me feel like he wasn’t going to do anything about it. This was (is) my comfort zone. 

“Frank this isn’t a safe environment for you to stay in. Come home with me for a couple of hours while we try to figure out where you can stay and be safe.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell do you think you are Gerard? You can’t just parade in here and tell me what to do. Since when do you know what’s a safe environment for me? School isn’t a safe environment for me, I still keep going. My house might not be the best one but I will sure as hell keep living here.”

“FRANK I’M ONLY TRYING TO DO WHAT’S BEST FOR YOU!”

“THE BEST THING RIGHT NOW GERARD, IS THAT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, FOR GOOD!”

“Is that really what you wish for, to leave you alone?”

“Yes.” But I don’t want him to leave me. I want Gerard to realize how much I fucking love him. But at this point I have no idea what I want. I just want to be left alone to think clearly.

“Fine, if that’s what you wish. I guess I’ll see you around Fairy fuck.”

That hurt.

 

~

 

Once my tormentor (love of my life) had left I went straight to work. If I was going to stay here I might as well make a good use of myself and try not to get an even bigger punishment. Who knows in what state my mother would be coming home into.

I straighten up my mom’s room first, seeing that it probably was the room that needed the cleaning the most. I pick up the empty bottles and take out the trash. 

Once finished with that I make my way towards the living room and start cleaning off the dried up blood off the group, picking up the empty broken pieces of glass.

 

15 minutes or so…..

 

I’m about to go outside when an open door catches my attention, the forbidden room.

No one’s allowed in that room according to my mom, it is to be left alone. Curiosity won over me as I’m making my way towards there. I walk inside and soon enough the cold harsh breeze hits my face no one’s been here in ages, the room has been abandon for 6 years now.

The walls are still the same a burnt charcoal color. The furniture is in the same place with dust and spider webs over them. Bookshelves filled with books (obviously) and old photo albums. There’s one object in the room that completely catches my attention. My dad’s chair. It’s covered in a white sheet. I pull it off and feel a gut tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach. How can an object so old bring me down to my tears, what happen to my life?

I realized this was the one place that truly made me feel safe and I was banished from here.

 

***Gerard***

I managed to sneak back into my house and just throw in a new uniform. I reeked of alcohol and sweat but that clearly didn’t stop me from running to school like that. I had one of the nastiest hangovers possible but it’s either ignore the teachers and ‘get’ shit done. Or get a lecture from my mother once she was home from where ever the hell she was.

I get to my locker and after grabbing a couple of notebooks and my pencil someone I was dreading to see appears.

 

Bert.

 

Without any warning Bert slams my locker making me jump from where I was standing.

“Was that really fucking necessary?” I growl before walking off.

“I noticed you’re hung over.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What makes you say that?”

“Oh please Gee, you smell of pure alcohol. I also called last night and they said you just left. Where were you?”

“Okay so yeah I had a small couple of drinks but since when are you my mother?”

I see Bert taking a long breath, this is my cue or signal that Bert is already getting tired and will blow up any minute. 

“I’m only caring for you Gerard! I may not be your ‘mother’ but I’m your fucking boyfriend!”

“Listen, I’ve got the nastiest hangover I’m tired and really just ugh, I feel like I’m about to puke and you screaming at me isn’t gonna make the situation any better. We can talk about this later but right now I need to figure out some shit.”

“Figure out what you’re gonna do about what Gerard, the only problem you’re having right now is you and me! Nothing more and nothing less than that, or what else?”

“I need to help out Frankie.” Shit did I really say that? Fuck I messed up big fucking time!

“Who, did you just really say Frankie?”

“No you’re just imagining it, please Bert I’m not in the fucking mood.”

“I did not imagine shit Geetard, I’m not the one that’s fucking hung over now am I but why in the hell would you try and help Fairy fuck! It makes no sense that you’re trying to help the ass fuck you torment every fucking day!”

“JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to me like that!” With enough force built up Bert literally punched me making me collide with the lockers. Oh this fucker has done it this time.

“Fucking bitch!” 

I scramble up to my feet and instead of punching or even screaming at Bert I take another drastic decision. This wasn’t going to stay like this, over my dead fucking body.

Ohhh game fucking on Bert.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really short chapter, I apologize /.\  
> But know that I'm in my break from school I promise I will be working more on it. 
> 
> Anywhoooo..... Hope you guys enjoyed the short chapter /.\ New updates will be more recent I hope.  
> <3 Stephanie <3


	5. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard are picking up where they left off.

***Frank & Gerard***

It’s the afternoon already. No sign of my mother coming home any time soon. Even if she is, it’s okay because I have everything under control. The house is clean and there’s no sign that I went into the unforbidden room. Everything was perfectly fine.

I go back upstairs into my room and decide it’s okay to finally start taking a nice long nap. After all I couldn’t get much sleep seeing as tho Gerard was the one occupying my bed. As I’m lying down in my bed I noticed Gerard left the after scent. Alcohol and his cologne. I smile to myself and reach out to get my iPod. I scroll through my Misfits selection and decide to blast on ‘Die Die My Darling.’

~  
Die die die my darling  
Don’t utter a single word  
Die die die my darling  
Just shut your pretty eyes  
I’ll be seeing you again  
I’ll be seeing you in hell  
~

I went to sleep singing those lyrics. Replaying them every time, I was one strange child.

~  
I wake up to a loud heavy knocking on the door. Ugh who could it possibly be? It couldn’t be my mom, I mean she did have a key to get inside. Plus this door seemed more of desperation to me. Hmpp. 

“Who is it?” I try looking through the peep hole but I’m too much of a shortie to even reach it. 

“Frank open up it’s me Ray.”

I happily open the door and I’m greeted with Ray but along with him is Mikey and Gerard.

“Uhhh. Ray what’s all this about?”

“We have our chemistry lab project. Since you’re suspended we decided we could work with you after school hours.”

“Uhhh o-okay I uhhh I thought we were finished with the project?”

“No Frank we didn’t after the incident that happened between my brother and you well we had to stop.”

“Oh well umm okay, c… c… come in you guys.”

I have no idea what was weirder, walking into a house that I wasn’t well welcomed or seeing Frank again after I had nearly caused him his life and I had insulted him. I honestly didn’t mean to insult him. I seriously want to be done with hurting Frank. Frank’s already hurting at home his life has enough tragedy with having to deal with me at home. His mom is beating him up and his dad – wait a minute where’s his dad? 

I know I’m probably getting way too deep into his life but the kid surely must have a dad. Without any further hesitation I did the unthinkable. 

“Frank is it okay with your parents that we’re even here?”

“I uhhh I think so. Will you please excuse me for a moment?”

I look around at the house, I can take a better look now that I’m not drunk or being kicked out of the house. It’s actually pretty nice in here. I mean there’s a smell of lavender and alcohol mixed together. Hmm, maybe the alcohol smell is actually me? Either way, this house seems well kept. 

“Y… you guys can stay so we can work on our project.”

“So it’s cool with your mom and dad that we stay here for a while?”

At the mention of his parents Frank casts his eyes down. It seemed as if though he wanted to burst into tears. The thought of Frank having to cry made me want to take that pain away from him.

Fuck was I turning into a girl.

“I said my mom is okay with it, can we please just start working on it?”

“Fair enough.”

~

 

***Mikey***

I’ve had just about the worst week EVER! First off, on a fucking Monday morning I was woken up by the ‘sounds of pleasure’ from Gerard and Bert. Ugh, fucking discousting pigs. Because of that nice free porn show guess who failed a math test? Mikey motherfucking Way. I got stuck doing a chemistry project with my brother, his little torturing toy, and Ray. Come to think of it, I kinda liked the idea of having chemistry with Ray. The only suckish part about all of this was that Ray paid more attention to Frank and that my brother was determined to fuck with Frank. This would result in an awful situation and a failing grade for me. 

What happened in the chemistry closet with Frank, Gerard, and Bert was no fucking surprise. Gerard’s just there to fuck up with people.

~

I groan I seriously don’t want to come to chemistry anymore. Why even bother? Gerard pretty messed up my grade already.

I take my seat as usual and bury my face into my hands. I feel the tap on my shoulder.

“The fuck you want?” I groan and look up to see a cheerful Ray looking at me.

“Sorry to interrupt your napping hours but about the project we haven’t finished it obviously and since Frank is a part of the group I was thinking maybe your brother, you and I can go to Frank’s after school. You know to finish the project. I don’t know about you, but I really want to get a good grade in chemistry.”

“Well yeah I obviously would like to get a good grade. I mean who wouldn’t? But yeah we could do that wouldn’t we need materials in order to get our project done?”

“I don’t think Mr. Wentz would mind.”

“Okay then yeah we should do that.”

“Cool, hey uhhh is it okay if I sit next to you? The girl next to me is always trying to touch my hair and it seriously creeps me out.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Normally I would’ve pegged for Ray to be into Christa seeing that they did talk to each other a couple of times. I guess he was just being nice to her.

Was he being nice to me?

~

I get home surprised that Gerard is already here. I look around trying to see if Bert tagged along with him, no sign of him anywhere. Oh goody.

“Gerard I noticed you weren’t in chemistry today.”

“Huh, oh um yeah I had a little problem I had to take care of. Anything interesting happened?”

“Nothing really other than people talking about the closet incident nothing special actually but there is something that you have to know about.”

“And what would that be?”

“Since you got one of our chemistry partners suspended Ray and I decided that we should go to Frank’s place and finish up the project there. Of course you would have to come along seeing that you were one of the people that got Frank into trouble.”

“I mean I fucking guess.”

“Awesome okay well Ray will be here in about 20 minutes or so.”

~

Once we were inside Frank’s house I couldn’t help but notice the tension or awkwardness Frank and my brother were having. I can’t blame Frank, I know I’d be pissed having the person that got me suspended inside my house. Although, I probably would’ve spilled coffee or something on that motherfucker just do something to make him ‘feel welcomed.’

We start working into our project for about an hour or so, making few observations we hadn’t noticed in class. As we’re working I couldn’t help but notice how Frank seemed to get side tracked he’d look from Gerard’s direction to a door in the hallway. Something’s definitely up between these two.

“Mikey can you stop staring at me like that. It’s getting really creepy.”

I come back from my thoughts and realized Gerard was talking to me now both Frank and Ray were staring into our direction. Oh great, now what was Ray going to think of me?

“Sorry I just- never mind.”

“Okayyyy.”

 

***Frank***

Not only was Gerard here but so was Mikey and Ray. I didn’t really mind Ray being here since he was the only (apart from Gerard) person that had seen my mother actually go off on me. Ray knew everything there was to know about me. From the day my dad left, to the day my mother started drinking.

I knew I was probably making it obvious with me starting back to Gerard every 5 minutes. But Gerard and I had things we both needed to talk about, mainly me.

“Frank do you think I could use your bathroom?”

“Oh umm yeah Gerard, it’s down the hall first door on the right.”

“Cool.”

I see Gerard make his way towards the hall and into the – wait oh no what is he doing? I said the door on the right not the fucking left!

“Gerard no don’t, don’t go into that room!”

I was so caught up in the project I never realized my mother’s car was already parked outside. I didn’t even notice she had opened the door, not until she realized someone a stranger was walking inside the forbidden room.

“FRANK WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Mom I told you I needed to work on my group project from chemistry.”

“Yes, you piece of shit I recall your call from this afternoon. I agreed to it because I thought you were actually going to get work done. Not invite the fagg from  
yesterday/today and make him go into the forbidden room.” 

“Mom he’s part of my group and he just meant to go into the bathroom that’s it I would never let anyone go into dad’s room.”

*WHAM*

“Did you just fucking mention your father in front of me?” I could feel the tears starting to build up inside me, no I really don’t want to cry. Not in front of Mikey and most definitely not in front of Gerard.

“I… I… I’m s… sorry mom.” I choke out. 

Why are they still here?

I cast my eyes to the ground this can’t be happening? This seriously can’t be happening. Why does this have to happen to me?

“Frank get your stuff you are not staying here.” I look up to Gerard closing the door and making his way over towards me.

 

***Gerard***

Oh fuck no, she really did do it this time. There is no way in hell I was going to leave Frank all alone with this crazy drunk bitch tonight. Over my dead fucking body! She hit him, she was hurting my Frankie! I was done hurting Frank, Frank deserved better than all of this. 

I didn’t think twice when I had instructed Frank to grab his stuff.

“Frank get your stuff you are not staying here.” I make my way over towards him and his mother. I will protect from everybody, anybody even if it meant protecting him from myself and the woman that gave birth to him.

“Who the hell do you think you are bossing around my fucking son, you faggot! You are nobody to start giving out instructions to him. He is staying here!”

“Over my dead fucking body!” I seriously didn’t know what had come over me. The last time I was here I was terrified of this woman’s voice now all of a sudden I am stepping up to her.

“Gerard it’s okay. I’m fine.” Frank whispers back.

“NO! It’s not okay you’re hurting Frankie. She’s hitting you and that’s not okay I know I might have beaten you up in the past but you can’t keep receiving punishments you clearly don’t deserve!”

“My son isn’t going anywhere you hear me!”

“Loud and clear, now you hear me! Frank is going with me like it or not! If you don’t I will have the cops over here in less than 20 minutes your ass will be in jail and you will never see him again! I have two witnesses what do you have?” I clench my jaw and stare back into Frank’s other tormentor. “Now, Frankie will you please go get some of your belongings you are not staying here tonight.”

~

I’m parked outside my house. Once we left Frank’s house we gave Ray a lift to house and now it was just Frank, Mikey, and I outside in my car. After a couple minutes of an awkward silence Mikey decided to go into the house. Now it was just Frank and I. 

“Listen uh I want to thank you for doing that. But it wasn’t necessary I mean you do realize I have to go back home either way.”

“Frankie I know I’ve hurted you in the past and believe me when I say I would take that back if I could. I can’t see you get hurt anymore I just can’t I love you way too much for that to happen.”

Fuck did I really just say that?

“Wait what did you say?”

“Errrm I um errr,” I can’t stop fiddling with my hands. “I uhh I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Typical whatever thanks for trying to fix things but you didn’t really help much I’m just gonna leave I wouldn’t want to cause any problems with the boyfriend you clearly love!”

Oh god am I really doing this? Is this really how it’s going to go down. Here we go…

“Frank wait.” I start pulling Frank’s wrist trying to stop him from opening the car door and leaving.

As soon as Frank turns his head into my direction I couldn’t stop myself from grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss. His face was soft compared to my rough hands.

“I love you Frank Iero.” I mumble into his mouth.

“ I love you too Gerard Way.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried putting in other points of views apart from Gerard and Frank. I kinda wanted to let the other characters say their input in their lives and the relationship for Frank and Gerard. Besides that, I am really happy I was able to make a early update you can say. More to come.  
> <3 Stephanie <3


	6. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The machine of the heart beat goes blank and soon enough her eyes finally close.

***Frank***

I didn’t know what there was to surprise me more. Gerard trying to protect me or Gerard actually kissing me and saying that he loves me, I wasn’t sure what Gerard felt for me but I was sure that I truly did love Gerard. After helping me out into escaping my own home I realized there is so much more to love in this kid. He’s just dearly amazing in his own spectacular way. 

“Gerard I really do love you.”

“I love you as well Frankie. It’s just, well I’ve been an idiot in the past. I’m not the best person into showing my emotions, and clearly not the best person into proving my uhh feelings as well. I’m sorry I hurted you in the past and believe me Frankie when I say I truly wish I can take back everything I’ve said and done to you.”

“Well I sure do hope you don’t take everything back.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because Gerard then you would have to take back that kiss and the words I love you.”

“Oh Frankie never, this might be really corny but Frank Iero you are the person I truly love.”

 

…

 

I felt weird going into Gerard’s home, surely they must be aware that Gerard and Bert are dating. Gerard bringing another guy home with him must be something odd. The fact that Gerard really isn’t welcomed in my home either makes me expect the same thing in his house. Something just made me think in the back of my mind that that’s how I would be treated.

I wasn’t though. 

“Gerard you’ve arrived just in time for- oh- who’s this Gerard?”

“Oh mom this is Frank my uhhh my boyfriend. He had a little mishap in his house and well I told him he could stay here tonight.”

“Oh okay of course yeah, uhhh so I’ll just go set up another place in the table. It’s a pleasure meeting you Frank.”

I was surprised, amazed.

Not because his parents (mom) was being nice instead of the opposite but because Gerard had called me his boyfriend. Are we official? Wait, since when were we official, oh shit I seriously needed to clear this out. When did he break up with Bert? Did he break up with me after or before he came to my house? So many questions into my mind I only really wanted to know one.

“Gerard are we really going out?” I whisper towards him. I was dying to know, I just REALLY needed to know.

“Of course Frankie I love you and I don’t see why be acquaintances instead of being a couple.”

I look into Gerard’s eyes, he isn’t lying. He’s telling me the truth Gerard Way fucking loves me. A few glances were made and there might have been a small kiss (peck) here and there. The noise of a throat being cleared brought us back from our Neverland. 

We ate dinner with Gerard’s family. They were accepting of Gerard’s sexual prefer ration but always had disagreed with Bert’s and Gerard’s relationship. From the stories being exchanged between Donna, Donald, and Mikey Bert was completely someone that they didn’t want to ever see again, lucky me. This family reminded me of the family I wanted, and maybe had in the past.

Family. It was all a big illusion to me now. 

“Thanks for dinner Mrs. Way the food was lovely.”

“Oh no need to thank me Frank, you’re quite a charming boy.”

“Thank you Mrs. Way.”

 

~

 

Never in a million years did I think I would be walking into Gerard Way’s room. I walk in and I saw it was the typical ‘teenage’ room. Messy with clusters of old worn out clothing on the floor, he had a bunch of posters and drawings up in his walls. My favorite one would have to be the Black Flag poster. His room was warm, comfortable, and very welcoming. To others the dirty gray colored walls might have been a little scary maybe even dark, but being in this room with Gee was a dream come true.

My thoughts get interrupted by the wandering hands of Gerard.

“What are you thinking about Frankie?”

“Nothing really Gee, I’m just tired is all.”

“Then let’s go to sleep.”

Believe me when I fucking say I really had no intension of any sorts to be actually sleeping with Gerard. I didn’t mind the idea of us cuddling together, but actually sleeping with him was far beyond my mind. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, cause lord fucking knows it was my biggest dream and I would fantasize about this every minute I would get. 

I look over at Gerard and he gives me that brightest smile any one could ever give me. It made me realize all he wanted to do was just cuddle.

Once we get into the bed he’s the first one to lay down I follow in his steps. Once we’re both in his bed he pulls me up so my head is laying down in his chest. I loved the idea of Gerard letting me be near him. Hear every single one of his heartbeats because the sound of his heart gave away the fact that he was breathing and that his heart beat was music to my ears. The way his warm chest was rising and falling made my whole body numb and long for me to never let him go. Just the thought of Gerard was perfect. There is nothing I would change about this moment, nothing.

“Good night Gee.”

“Good night Frankie.”

 

~

 

The dream land was meant to be a place for your imagination to wonder, memories to bloom again, and for nightmares to come making your dreams crash down. 

‘I can’t anymore Linda, I just can’t! Living here is limiting my options it’s too much okay, just too fucking much. I can’t deal with this life anymore, I don’t want this. I seriously can’t have this!’

“NO DAD, NO PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!”

“Frankie, Frankie wake up sweetheart wake up your having a nightmare. Please Frankie wake up.”

I wake up from my nightmare my clothes are soaked in sweat and my hair seems as if I had taken a shower. Even though it’s warm outside my body is shaking uncontrollably the voices that kept replaying in my head were so alive, so vivid. 

“Frankie sweetheart, are you okay?”

“A nightmare is all Gerard.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s uh it’s about my dad. Just what he said when he walked out on my mom and me.”

“Is that why when I mentioned your dad you were sad Frankie?”

“Yeah, I know this sounds pathetic and I wouldn’t expect you to understand but it still hurts Y’know the fact that my dad just left us like that. And well he hasn’t remembered he has a son. It just hurts is all.”

I would’ve expected Gerard to start saying ‘I’m sorry.’ Or something else that was corny, what I truly didn’t expect was Gerard’s strong arms pulling me into a close warm hug. This moment was perfect. He didn’t say what people would’ve usually said, I’m sorry. He went with his first instinct which was to hug me the only other action better than sorry or sympathy. 

“Gerard can you please keep hugging me until I fall asleep?”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else Frank.”

~

I wake up to a small ray of sunshine hitting my face, morning already? I try turning around but I can’t manage to turn around the strong pair of hands circling my waist makes it really hard to turn my body.I catch a glance of the fiery red passion strands of hair. I’m with Gerard. The thought of him hugging me the entire night made me snuggle up to him more. While this process was taking place Gerard was waking up. The sign that gave it away was the fact that he had moved on his hands to push away the hair away from his eyes and scratch his nose.

“Morning Gerard.” I mumble into his chest.

“Good morning Frankie.”

He kisses the top of my head and soon enough starts getting up. We were both just wearing boxers, hmm I wonder when I took my clothes off. Mehh, I was okay with this. I see Gerard start looking around for a clean (or less smelly) shirt and a pair of black torn jeans. 

“You can stay in bed Frankie, I’m just going to go make us some vegetarian omelets.”

“Oh no Gee, let me just grab my clothes and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“You don’t have to Frankie but if that suits you well okay. I’ll see you downstairs.”

I smile before he disappears through the door, okay now to find my clothes. What was I wearing? Oh yeah my Motorhead shirt with my black ripped jeans. I find this task completely hard because I’m trying to find my black clothing in a fucking pile of oh guess what BLACK CLOTHES!

After a few minute of struggling I manage to get my clothing. I’m about to leave the room when a small piece of paper catches my attention. It wasn’t just a scrap of paper this one was behind badly hidden by other massive books. Without thinking straight I immediately get a hold of the paper. My hands are shaking as I’m starting to open the letter. It’s wrong, I know but there’s something that isn’t clearly stopping me. I feel tears start forming into my eyes. The sight before me is just beautiful.

-As lead, rains will pass on through our phantoms forever, forever.   
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we’re burning forever, and ever.  
Know how much I want to show you you’re the only one.  
Like a bed of roses there’s a dozen reasons in this gun.   
I’m trying I’m trying to let you know how much you mean.   
As days fade and nights grow, and we go cold.-

I can’t help but to let a tear fall down once I realize at the bottom of the paper it’s signed by Gerard forwarded to be giving to non-other than, Frank Iero. That’s me, I’m Gerard’s Demolition Lover.

I’m speechless, every single word the way Gerard phrased it. It’s beautiful and touching something I would have never expected coming out of him. But the fact that he even wrote it was just perfect. There was nothing in this world far more perfect than Gerard.

“Frankie what are you doing with that?”

~

 

***Gerard***

What’s taking Frankie so long? Was he even going to come downstairs? I’m pretty sure he was, I mean he did say he was going to come didn’t he… Ugh now I have to go back upstairs. 

I walk into the room smiling at the sight of Frank reading the- oh fuck no!

“Frankie what are you doing with that?”

I feel my heart sink to the ground no he wasn’t supposed to see that! But when I turn him around to face me I realize I can’t be mad at him. No, not when he has his eyes filled with tears.

He pulls me into a massive hug. 

“Is this really meant for me Gerard?” 

“It’s meant for you in every way Frankie.”

I lean down to share a kiss with Frank. Call me a girl and say that this is all corny but the moment our lips connected we shared something. A spark was built up within me it ran through my spine and to my heart making it the best feeling I could’ve possibly ever had. The feeling of ‘true love.’

“Hey Frankie why don’t I take you out instead, Y’know make it like a celebration.”

“A celebration for what, Gerard?”

“I think you’ve realized this by now that Frank Iero, will you officially be my boyfriend and Demolition Lover.”

“I would love to be your Demolition lover and boyfriend Gerard.”

~

I decided to take Frank to a little food nook place Mikey and I use to go when we were younger. We loved going there as children and loved the food there. Now a days, Mikey and I clearly don’t hang out a lot plus our parents are like super bastards and don’t always wanna go anywhere anymore. Trying to save money with all the economy bullshit and what not.

“Here we are.” I park the car under a tree so I’d have it block out the sun. 

We both get out of the car and start heading towards the doors. I take the opportunity of the ‘small walk’ and get a hold of Frank’s hand into mines. Of course making this gesture the other people around us would start looking at us weird and start pointing out their fingers at us, fucking pricks!

“Hello and welcome to Steak Make.” We get greeted by a blonde bimbo headed girl as a waitress. “My name is Sydney and I will be your server tonight, is it just the two of you today?”

“Uh yes just the two of us.”

“Booth or a table?”

“Table is nice.”

 

~

 

We order our food and quickly start digging in. We have a couple of conversations nothing too serious just normal conversations one would say. But I had this one itch in the back of my head that I just needed to get rid of.

“Frank?”

“Yes Gerard.”

“Why did your mom hit you that day that I was about to walk into that room?”

“It’s uhh. It’s…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No I do, but I just don’t know where to start is all.”

“Why don’t you start with whose is that room?”

“Oh um well that room was my father’s. Like his man cave I guess you can say.”

“Why did it bother your mom that I was going to go in it?”

“My mom and dad are divorced, it was a bad divorce you can say no agreement or anything like that. So when my dad left my mom made it the rule that no one should ever walk into that room, it’s the uh the forhibidden room.”

“The forhibidden room really?”

“Yeah, my mom pretty much lost it after my dad left. She started drinking like there was no tomorrow and well she also started to beat me up I guess.”

“So your mom has been beating you up since your dad left. How many months or years has that been?”

“2 years almost 3.” It’s very hard to hear but I did catch what he had said.

“Frankie why didn’t you ever say anything? You really can’t go back there it’s not safe.”

“I have nowhere else to go Gee. I don’t like getting beat up obviously, but I love my mom. She’s my mom after all and I don’t want to walk out on her like my dad did. We’ve all made mistakes but I could never hate my mom.”

“Even after people hurt you, you still love them Frankie, why?”

“It’s the people that at one point in my life have loved me.”

I admire Frank so much. I don’t look at him with sympathy like most people would. I look at him with admiration because he’s been fighting for so much he hasn’t given up. Most people would’ve by now, I’m sure I would’ve if that was me. 

“It’s getting dark out Frankie we should probably leave.”

“Let’s head on off then.”

~

The ride back to my house was amazing Frank and I kept making arses of ourselves. We were singing or rather screaming actually our favorite songs by the Misfits. 

I ain’tno goddamn son of a bitch  
You better think about it baby  
I ain’tnogoddman son of a bitch  
You better think about it baby, babe

I look over to my left and Frank’s face went from really happy to disturbed in less than one minute. Do I really sing that horrible?

“Frank what’s wrong?”

“That’s… that’s my dad’s car right there.”

~

 

***Officer Marks***

Saturday nights are always the worst. You have the ‘tough’ teens trying to sneak into the clubs and the stupid security guards who actually let them in. When I signed up for this job I always thought it’d have more action. Never expected to have to pull over intoxicated people and then be slapped by them and have to deal with the after phase of their state of mind.

And don’t even get me started on the bar fights…

I’m patrolling around the streets where there surprisingly seems to be no sign of anything happening. Where is everyone? 

I drive past the Dunkin Donuts twice now and I couldn’t help but stop when I stroll around the third time. Lord knows I’m gonna need my coffee consisting that I will be dealing with a 14 hour shift.

I’m ready to turn off the car when all of the sudden the radio goes off. 

416 416 we have a 416 we have a collision between Federal Street and Alameda Avenue. All local patrols needed there. 

Shit, that’s me. 

“This is Officer Marks reporting.” With the sirens already turned on I start making my way over to the accident as soon as possible.

I get to Federal and Alameda and already see the impact of the cars. There’s one of the worst car crashes I have ever seen. The collision that went on is just crazy! I have no idea how this happened but my job as an officer is to investigate.

The crime scene tape is already put up, people are attending one car but no one’s with the flipped car. I immediately get out of the car and rush over to it. The closer I get the more I notice there is still a woman suck in there. Blood is coming out of her ear and when I search for the pulse I don’t find it. This woman is probably dead.   
I soon enough start yelling at the ambush starting to surround the car. 

“For fucks sake get the ambulance like RIGHT NOW!” I can’t let this lady die no, I just can’t.

I look around frantically trying to find something to help me save this woman. The tap of a hand in my shoulder makes me practically jump out of my skin. I go over to the side as the paramedics start doing their job. 

“Officer this woman is still alive but she’s in very critical conditions we need to get her to the hospital now.”

“Get me her bag we must inform her family about this.”

“Okay.”

I manage to get a hold of the purse and start searching frantically for an ID of some sorts. I find her wallet and pull out her ID. I walk over back to the car and in the laptop and start searching for Linda Iero’s family.

~

 

***Frank***

I could honestly say this has been an amazing day with Gerard. The best day ever not only did we go eat to Gerard’s favorite place we were also bumping to one of the best band members and also singing along with them.

Where Eagles Dare was playing and my ears kept ringing with the beautiful sound of Gerard’s voice. An angel couldn’t sound better than Gerard. No one could compare to Gerard, no one!

I’m about to start singing along with him when a familiar car catches my attention. What the hell is my dad’s car doing in Gerard’s driveway.

“Frank what’s wrong?”

“That’s… that’s my dad’s car right there.”

“Are you sure, I mean what would your dad be doing in my house?”

“I’m not sure…. But Gee that really is my dad’s car. I swear it’s true.”

Once the car comes to a complete stop I try getting out of the car, but I can’t. My legs are giving out on me I feel my heart start slowing down my heart beat. I can’t believe it’s my dad’s car. What the hell is he doing here!

A look from Gerard and I see it’s time to go see why the hell he’s here. The closer I get the more emotions I’m starting to get. My dad’s here, the man that left me is here. What am I supposed to feel when I actually come face-to-face with him.

The door is slowly being opened and in the far side couch my dad is revealed with red puffy eyes. What is going on?

At the sight before me I let a tear roll down my face. This is real, he is here. My dad for whom I haven’t seen for almost 3 years. The man that abandon my mother and I. Why is he here now? Why today?

“Dad?”

“Frank, I uhh I’ve been waiting for you to get here.”

“What are you doing here?” I gritt out of my teeth.

“Maybe we should leave you two alone. Join me in the kitchen Gerard.” Donna starts getting up and gets a hold of Gerard’s arm.

Okay so it’s me and my dad all alone. 

“What are you doing here dad?”

“Frank there’s something I need to tell you, it’s about your mom Frank.”

“What is it, what’s wrong with my mom!?”

“Frank, your mom has been in a terrible car accident.”

I didn’t wait for him to tell me anything else the next thing I knew I was literally yelling out for him to take me to the hospital, I needed to know how my mother was. I needed to be with her now!

The whole car ride to the hospital I couldn’t hear anything else but the fast beating of my heart. My heart felt like someone literally had stabbed me so many times. My mother was at the hospital and I wanted nothing more than to be with her. She needed me, she needed her son with her.  
We didn’t even get to a complete stop before I was out the door and running to the emergency section of the room. I needed to be with my mom, NOW!

 

(30 minutes later)

 

“Mr. Iero.” I rush over to the doctor’s side accompanied with my dad.

“How is she doctor?”

“Gentlemen, Mrs. Iero was in a terrible accident we really don’t know if she’ll be able to make it past tonight. She really came in with severe damages I’m so sorry to tell you this.”

I felt my heart shattered I can’t stand this pain, my mom is dying.

“Can I see her?”

“I… I don’t think it’s really recommendable.”

“SHE’S MY MOTHER AND I WANT TO SEE HER BEFORE SHE FUCKING DIES IS THAT A CRIME?”

“Please can he just see her a moment.” I look over and my dad is trying to convince the doctor as well.

“Okay but just a minute, please follow me.”

 

~

 

I get to the room half expecting to see my mother with her eyes closed already thankfully she was awake and ready to start talking. I rush over to her side wanting to cherish my last minutes with her.

“Mom.” I manage to get a hold of her hand and hold it up against my cheek.

“Frankie, I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Mom,” I choke out. “There’s nothing I have to forgive you for mom, please mommy just please don’t die mommy please.”

“Frankie I would take this all back if I could. I would sing you to sleep never let them take the light behind your eyes.”

“Mommy please don’t leave me, please.”

“Frankie, be strong and hold my hand time becomes for us, you’ll understand we’ll say goodbye today and we’re sorry how it ends this way if you promise not to cry then I’ll tell you just what I would say if I.”

“Mommy please don’t say goodbye, please.”

”Frankie, my son, I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you in the past. If I could go back in time I would, I love you so much my dear son. I know it’s hard for you to understand but it’s time for me to leave. I can feel my heart giving out already and I want you to promise me you’ll be fine you’re gonna keep moving forward. You’ll keep that light behind your eyes. Please know that I love you Frank and I’m sorry I let the alcohol get the best of me. You deserved better. When I’m here no longer you must be stronger. I love you so much Fran----.”

The machine of the heart beat goes blank and soon enough her eyes finally close.

“MOM, MOM, MOM!”

I get up on off the bed and start pushing buttons frantically. I needed to get the nurses now. A minute feels like eternity but the doctors and nurses finally rush into the room.

“Sir please leave the room.”

I go outside and find my dad waiting for me. His arms are out waiting for me to go over to him. I run to him and as soon as he pulls me into a hug I feel like I’m his little boy once again. I feel safe with him.

I look up from his chest and see the doctor motioning for my dad.

“Wait here Frank.”

 

…

 

The doctor and my father are talking for a while before my dad finally gives up the conversation and decides to come back to me.

“Frank there’s no easy way for me to say this but Frank your mom died.”

I didn’t hear anything, I didn’t see anything. But I did stop breathing.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to complete. I didn't know if I wasn't putting as much emotion as I should've or if I did this chapter too depressing. I also included some of my favorite songs from My Chemical Romance to emphasize as many emotions as possible...... This also happens to be the longest chapter I have written so I'm a little proud of that. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, I love you all very much. More to come.   
> <3 Stephanie <3


	7. There's No Sympathy For The Dead

***Frank***

 

I woke up in a stranger’s bed. This isn’t my home, this wasn’t anyplace I could easily recognize, where was I? Did I get myself here? So many things were running through my mind and the headache just made it even worse. I started shifting my body and decided to get up. I really needed to find out where in the hell I was. I could have been kidnapped, but I don’t think they’d let me get this comfortable anyways. 

 

I pick up my sweater before walking through the doors. Something wasn’t right, and for some fucking reason this room was beyond cold. As I’m placing my other shoe someone decides to walk into the room.

 

“Frank what are you doing up?” My dad walks across the room and over to me. Then the newsflash hits me. My mom is dead, and   
I’m stuck with my poor excuse of a father.

“So I’m at your place, funny I didn’t recognize it.”

“How are you feeling Frank?”

“I don’t know dad, how should I fucking feel? I mean my mom did happen to die, how the fuck do you think I should feel?”

“I don’t appreciate the attitude Frank so how about you drop it.” 

 

I wasn’t gonna ‘drop’ my attitude, he can kiss that option goodbye. For all I knew I wasn’t gonna do anything he asked me. He wasn’t anybody to tell me what to do, he had lost that title 3 years ago.

 

“Why, who gives a shit if I have an attitude or not. Not me that’s for sure.”

“Frank, stop it this instance or we are seriously gonna have some consequences for your attitude and cussing problem.”

“Oh now you give a shit about me. Y’know when you divorced my mom I didn’t think you’d be divorcing your son too. I guess that was all a big misunderstanding from my part.”

“What are you talking about Frank, I get it if you’re a bit hurt from your mother’s death but what does the divorce have to do with anything we have here.”

“When was the last time you even saw me DAD!”

“I… I Frank where is this coming from?” He begins to stutter. Figures, he wasn’t gonna want to bring up the subject, I mean why would he? He obviously knew that he was gonna lose this conversation.

“Well if you don’t remember anything I do, let’s see where to begin. Oh yeah, you and mom got a divorce almost 6 years if I remember correctly. You visited me a lot in the first two maybe three years and what happened to the other three? Well I wouldn’t fucking know because guess what dad, you fucking disappeared from my life? Never saw you again, well up until you decided to appear at my boyfriend’s house. That’s where all of this is coming from. Had enough yet or should I keep going?”

“Frank this all has an explanation-“

“This has no fucking explanation! What kind of shit father abandons his own fucking son!”

“Frank if you could just-“

“Y’know what happened during your absence?”

 

Silence.

 

“Of course you don’t, well guess what Dad, my mom lost it after you stopped going. Yeah, it wasn’t all that bad at first just late night crying and drinking. That started growing and soon enough she lost all patience with me. I was too much like you she would tell me. Everything about me just reminded her about you. And then one night she just couldn’t take it anymore, enough of the crying. I was fucking sleeping when she decided to wake me up in the middle of the night with a bucket of freezing water and just beat the living shit out of me. That’s what happened during your absence.” I needed him I start thinking in the back of my head.

“Frank why… why didn’t you ever tell me any of this, I could’ve I… I… I could’ve helped dammit!”

“How was I suppose to tell you this! You left me for almost three years. You said you would never leave me but guess what you fucking did after you re-married. You broke that fucking promise. Your words mean nothing to me.”

I looked at him through the blurry ness of my eyelids I saw how my words were sinking into his mind. He knew that what I had said was the truth, he knew he fucked up and couldn’t do anything about it because the scars we’re already too deep to heal and cover.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN AGES! And this was extremely short for my liking.... but this story is not dead! Writers block sucks, but I'm moving past that. As for this chapter, I figured you guys wanted to know what exactly happened right.... Well anyways, enough of this and TRY and 'enjoy' this chapter a new one will be soon enough posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Ekkkk ! I'm honestly so excited to be writing this fic ! Cause I mean who doesn't love Frerard ? The first chapter 2000+ words o: I did not see that coming. Well I hope you guys enjoy c:  
> <3 Stephanie <3


End file.
